The present invention relates to an indicator for keeping track of certain characteristics of a deployed fishing lure and, more particularly, to an indicator which is positionable directly adjacent a fishing rod to keep track of such characteristics as deployed line length and lure color.
Skilled fishermen know that fish often show a specific preference for lure color, type, or size and, furthermore, fish are often found and provide the best action at certain depth ranges. It is also known that some or all of these characteristics may vary considerably over the course of a day and, to be most successful, it is important that the fisherman be able to adapt quickly to meet changing conditions.
When fishing from a boat with multiple fishing rods and a number of fishermen, it becomes more difficult to keep track of all of the various lures or baits being used, including type, size and color, and the depths at which each of the baited lines is deployed from its fishing rod. Being able to keep track of this information allows each fisherman to more quickly convert to the most active lure and/or to adjust the length of line deployed to vary the lure depth.
It is known in the art to provide fishing reels with mechanical line length indicators to keep track of the amount of line deployed. Line markers are also sometimes used for this purpose. However, this is only one characteristic of the fishing tackle being utilized and it would be most desirable to have some means of individually indicating multiple characteristics of the deployed fishing lure, such as line length and lure color.